Virtudes
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Para la Comunidad de retos a la carta lj Para completar la tabla de virtudes Viñetas sin conexion entre si, sobre Serena Tsukino, ¿quien es ella? ¿que piensa?, ¿como siente? Viñeta 7. Concentración Reviews
1. Perseverancia

**Perseverancia**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

personaje: Serena Tsukino

tema #: 4

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena observo la cocina de su madre fijamente, ella sabia, olía en el ambiente el suave aroma de galletas horneadas hacia unas horas, antes de que ella llegara de la escuela, pero para su nariz entrenada el aroma que aun guardaba la cocina era más que suficiente para saber lo que su madre había hecho aun antes de que ella estuviera en casa.

Sin embrago su madre ya había levantado toda cosa que la delatara, paso sus dedos por la superficie de la mesa encontrándola completamente limpia, sin embargo Serena podía aspirar aquel aroma a galletas horneadas.

Observo los estantes, preguntándose en donde habría escondido las galletas ahora su madre, cerro los ojos dejando que solo el aroma la guiara, al inicio no logro captar ningún aroma de algún lugar en particular. Lo sentía en todos lados, rodeándola pero si se concentraba con suficiente fuerza, si aislaba todo a su alrededor, sabia que lograría encontrar el origen del aroma, sonrió abiertamente cuando descubrió el origen de aroma.

Era uno de los estantes más altos de la cocina, al que por supuesto no era capaz de llegar sin ayuda de una silla, así que haciendo el menor ruido posible acercó la silla que estaba más cerca a ella y subió a al estante, parándose de puntitas luego de abrir la gaveta, encontrándose en primera instancia con la harina, frunció el ceño, mientras desplazaba la harina hacia los lados, encontró el tarro de galletas que su madre solía poner en la mesa a la hora de la merienda.

Lo tomo con cuidado y lo llevo con ella hasta la mesa de la cocina, destapo el pequeño tarro dejando que el aroma de las galletas inundara su nariz, sonrió mientras tomaba una servilleta y depositaba en ella una buena cantidad de galletas, antes de volver a tapar el tarro y subirlo a su lugar original, puso la silla en su lugar y salio de la cocina con las galletas envueltas en una servilleta que estaba convenientemente escondida en las bolsas de su chamarra.

subió las escaleras a su habitación de dos en dos sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

-"Lo logre"- canturreó llegando a su habitación y sacando el bulto de su bolsa

-"Creí que tu madre te había prohibido las galletas"- dijo la gata mirando a la chica fijamente

-"Y yo te dije que no dejaría de comer las galletas que hornea mi madre"- dijo la chica antes de darle una mordida a una de las galletas

-"Ojala fueras así de perseverante para otras cosas"-

-"Luna, que podría ser más importante que las galletas que mi madre hornea?"- pregunto la rubia

Luna simplemente suspiro resignada, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Serena siempre sería Serena.

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola!

aquí de nuevo con este nuevo proyecto, para la comunidad de retos a la carta, solicite la tabla de virtudes, con el personaje de Serena, espero que les guste.


	2. Paciencia

**Paciencia**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

personaje: Serena Tsukino

tema #: 3

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Darien salio de aquella operación con la tensión presente en cada uno de sus músculos, y no solo estaba eso, no solo era la tensión de aquella larga y difícil operación, si o que sabia que hacia más de tres horas que cerca lo esperaba en la sala de espera, y también sabia sin temor a equivocarse que Serena estaría furiosa. Por que el sabia que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de su rubia novia.

Camino hacia la sala de espera, repitiendo en su interior lo que tenia que decir a la familia del joven, pero algo capto su atención, ahí sentada cómoda mente en uno de los sofás azules se encontraba su novia, más que sonriente, junto aun chico de cabello azul oscuro, frunció el ceño al no reconocerlo.

-"Doctor como salio mi hermano de la operación?"- le pregunto una pelinegra que tenia los ojos hinchados a buen seguro se la había pasado todo el tiempo llorando

-"Esta bien, la operación fue un éxito"- mascullo sin quitar los ojos de la pareja

no fue conciente del suspiro de alivio que soltó la joven o de las lagrimas que volvió a derramar esta vez abrazada a un hombre mayor.

Solo era conciente de la sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro de su novia

-"Serena"- la llamo pero ella no fue conciente por que siguió platicando con el chico muy animada

-"Serena"- volvió a llamar convenciéndose que lo que sentía no eran celos

Entonces la rubia fijo sus pupilas en el y pareció sorprendida de verlo ahí, desvió la vista a su reloj de pulsera y entonces también mostró una mueca de incredulidad

se despidió del extraño con un beso en la mejilla y se apresuro a acercarse a él antes de que el llegara a ella

-"Veo que no te aburriste"- murmuro con más brusquedad de la que deseaba

-"Solo ponía en practica lo que decía en ese libro que me prestaste "_La clave de la paciencia es hacer algo mientras esperas_"- le dijo con una sonrisa de alegría

Darien tomo nota mental de no volverle a prestar uno de sus libros a Serena, no fuera ha ser que uno nuevamente estuviera en su contra

**Notas de la autora**

Pues tampoco se de donde salio este, pero aqui esta, espero que les haya gustado


	3. Caridad

**Caridad**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

personaje: Serena Tsukino

tema #: 1

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Estaba irritada

Tenia hambre y todo el dinero de la semana se le había ido pagando los dulces que les debía a las chicas, eso la tenia de mal humor, por que justamente a esas horas de la tarde sentía el antojo por algo dulce, por que sentía que si no comía pronto moriría de hambre, por eso cuando encontró aquella moneda en la acera no dudo ni un momento en comprar una golosina, no le alcanzo para mucho, solo para una de esas paletas de corazón que tanto le gustaban.

estaba ahí apunto de desenvolver el caramelo cuando lo observo

aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban anhelantes, miro de nuevo el caramelo y luego volvió a fijar la vista en aquellos ojos que ahora se observaban acuosos, de nuevo a la paleta y nuevamente hacia los ojos cafés, sintió la punzada de la lastima instalarse en su pecho, miro de nuevo los ojos cafés, y ahí estaba aquella suplica silenciosa.

Ella estaba ya cerca de su cosa y estaba segura de que su madre había horneado un delicioso postre, murmuro un par de maldiciones y se acerco a la fuente de los ojos cafés

Estiro la paleta hacia ellos, sintiendo la punzada del arrepentimiento, se obligo a ser fuerte, y cuando aquellos dedos tomaron el caramelo sintió como si le hubieran quitado una parte de si misma, miro de nuevo aquellos ojos que ahora brillaban con fuerza y Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, después de todo el dinero no había sido de ella, se dio la media vuelta para llegar a su casa, ahora que ya no tenia su paleta.

-"Gingi por que le quitaste su paleta a la niña?"- grito un chico de cabello oscuro

-"Yo no se la quite Ban, ella me la dio por su propia voluntad"-

Ban Midou observo a su socio y amigo con sospecha, ya sabia el que los ojos de Gingi eran capaces de hacer llorar hasta a las mismas piedras.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues... ja ja no tengo ningún comentario con respecto a esto. Es un Croosorver un tanto extraño entre Sailor Moon y Get backers.


	4. Pureza

**Pureza**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

personaje: Serena Tsukino

tema #: 2

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La miraba descaradamente, y ella se removía inquieta por que no era capaz de soportar aquella mirada en ella, por que el chico poseía la mirada más paseada que ella jamás había soportado, inhalo aire de manera apresurada por que la situación le parecía de alguna manera irreal, por que el no le quitaba la vista, ni parecía parpadear. Por que de pronto pensó que había hecho mal en ponerse aquella minifalda.

El espero el momento justo, cuando la gente que los rodeaba los dejo solos, un momento solamente, un momento que no podía desaprovechar, camino hacia ella con lentitud, con elegancia, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y si ella hubiera sido más lista, hubiera notado la mirada de depredador que se había instalado en los ojos verdes. En la mueca que había mutado su sonrisa, tal vez de no haberse tratado de alguien sin malicia hubiera notado sus intenciones desde un inicio, tal vez de no harbe tratado de alguien tan pura. habría golpeado al chico en cuanto se acerco a ella.

Pero Serena no había notado nada de eso, solo fue conciente completamente del peligro cuando el chico la tomo con fuerza por la nuca y la acerco a él, cuando abrió sus labios por la fuerza, cuando la forzó a aquel beso lleno de furia, cuando apretó su cintura con fuerza y profano sus labios, a Serena jamás la habían besado así y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, Yaten la soltó con fuerza. Separándola de él como si quemara, mirándola con fiereza.

antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

Si Serena no fuera tan pura. Yaten estaba seguro que no sentiría esos deseos que tenia de poseerla, por que sabia que no la merecía. Pero ¿No era justamente por que estaba prohibida que le gustaba tanto?, y aun que sabia que se arrepentiría, sabia también que luego de probar sus labios ya no habría marcha atrás.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Raro?. No me pregunten de donde salio por que ni yo misma lo se, espero sus comentarios


	5. Consagración

**Consagración**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**Personaje**: Serena Tsukino

**tema #**: 6

**Palabras: **387

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena jamás había conocido a alguien que se consagrara tanto a algo como lo hacia su novio por su carrera. Por que Darien estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su carrera, y ella estaba consagrada por completo al chico.

Lanzo un suspiro mientras lo observaba completamente absorto en su lectura, y ella volvió a quedarse quieta en el sofá para no molestarlo, mientras observaba por la ventana. ¿Que estaba pasando fuera mientras ella estaba ahí?, hacia semanas que no salía con Darien a ningún lugar, hacia semanas que no iba a ningún lugar con ella. Se levanto del sofá con cuidado para no molestarlo, con la intención de ver por el ventanal. No salió al balcón lo único que hizo fue poner su mano en el frió cristal antes de posar su frente en el mismo.

La frescura del cristal contrastaba con la temperatura de su frente, pero no era desagradable si no todo lo contrario. Sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos mientras imaginaba todos los lugares que visitarían una vez que Darien terminara los exámenes. Darien la había seguido con la mirada desde el momento que se había levantado del sofá mientras dibujaba una mueca de diversión en su rostro. Realmente agradecía la presencia de la chica en su departamento, por que seguramente no lograría concentrarse si ella se encontraba en otro lugar.

Se levanto lentamente del sofá sin hacer ruido, antes de rodear a la chica por la cintura y posar su barbilla en su hombro.

-"¿Que haces?"- le pregunto bajito

Serena separo la frente del cristal para hacerla hacia atrás y sentir el pecho se de novio

-"No se supone que tu tienes que estar estudiando"- pregunto ella enlazando los dedos con los de Darien

-"No puedo concentrarme si no estas a mi lado"- dijo el simplemente besando su cuello

-"Te amo"- dijo ella simplemente girándose lentamente para encontrarse con los labios de su novio.

Un beso largo y tranquilo. Lleno de dulzura, de amor.

Una vez que se separaron se miraron largamente a los ojos, teniendo ambos sonrisas idénticas de complicidad.

-"Debemos seguir estudiando"- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico y lo guiaba al sofá -"Tienes que ser el mejor de todos"-

Darien la atrajo hacia si en un estrecho abrazo.

-"No se que seria de mi sin ti"- susurro


	6. Desinterés

**Desinterés**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**Personaje**: Serena Tsukino

**tema #**: 7

**Palabras:** 228

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La seguía con la mirada, desde el momento en que la había visto entrar en el salón de clase. No había conocido jamás ninguna chica que le atrajera como lo hacia ella. No era que fuera increíblemente bonita, por que no lo era, se podía considerar una belleza normal. Pero aquellos ojos celestes lo habían embrujado y lo hacían seguirla a todas partes.

Ya no podía seguir con eso, estaba descuidando sus estudios, ya no era capaz de seguir de aquella manera. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco

-"Hey, Tsukino"- saludo caminando hacia el pupitre de la chica

Serena hizo una mueca de molestia ante la voz del chico y no se giro a mirarlo ni hizo ningún movimiento que le indicara al peliazul que lo había escuchado

-"Jamás había visto tanto desinterés de una chica por ti"- dijo un rubio llegando junto a él

-"Tu solo espera Yu"- dijo el caminando hacia la chica

-"Tsukino"- llamo de nuevo

-"Miwa"- dijo ella molesta cuando el sonido del celular capto su atención.

abrió el móvil completamente emocionada, no necesitaba ver la pequeña pantalla. Por que ella ya sabia a quien pertenecía aquella melodía.

Miwa observo como la chica se ponía cómoda en el pupitre y se olvidada completamente de él.

Se dio la vuelta ofendido, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de su amigo.

-"Te lo dije"- dijo Yu divertido.


	7. Concentracion

**Concentración**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de retos a la carta

**Personaje**: Serena Tsukino

**tema #**: 5

**Palabras:**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Darien hizo una mueca de molestia ante la visión de su novia, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sillón y completamente concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo. Apenas y pudo reprimir el impulso de ir y quitarle la revista de las manos. Cuando observo una de aquellas bonitas sonrisas salir de los labios de su novia. Se veía tan bonita de aquella manera, con el jersey rojo y el cabello saliendo de su peinado enmarcando su rostro.

Con aquella sonrisa limpia y clara en los labios. Lanzo un gruñido de molestia que fue simplemente ignorado por la chica concentrada como estaba en su revista. Darien sabia que solo se trataba de un manga. Uno de esos mangas que tanto le gustaba. Pero se había sentido tan molesto cuando había visto como ella se había quedado absorta en la lectura. Tanto que ni siquiera le ponía atención a el. Y no lo hacia sentir mejor el hecho que desde la portada le saludara aquel rubio.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la chica esta vez con enojo. Pero Serena no parecía ser conciente de la mirada de su novio en ella, lo único que podía hacer era intentar no reír ante lo divertido del manga para no molestar a Darien. Pero no pudo contener la exclamación que salio de sus labios cuando había leído aquella frase en aquella pagina.

-"Yuki eres un amor"- susurro ella pegando el manga a su pecho sin ser conciente de la manera amenazante en que Darien la miraba

-"Ya has terminado"- dijo el

Y ella se sorprendió del tono duro que él había utilizado. No sabia por que podía haberse molestado

-"¿Lo siento, te estaba molestando?"- dijo ella cerrando el manga. Sin poder evitar la mirada de pena hacia el manga que tuve que cerrar

Darien noto el gesto y no pudo evitar la ira que crecía en su interior. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de la chica, que el que ella lo hubiera ignorado lo había molestado y ni hablar del tono soñador que había lanzado, además. ¿Quien demonios era Yuki?

-"Me estabas ignorando"- dijo el simplemente mirando de mala manera el manga en el regazo de su novia

Serena tarda en entender las palabras de Darien, por que el jamás se ha mostrado posesivo con ella, y por que nunca que ella recuerda a mostrado ni un atisbo de celos. Así que mira a su novio como si se lo presentaran por primera vez, y entonces algo hace clic dentro de ella.

-"Tontito"- dice simplemente levantándose mirándolo a los ojos con aquel amor que sentía

Y Darien simplemente sintió todo aquel amor como si lo rodeara, disolviendo su enojo. La abrazo fuertemente contra él

-"No soporto que te concentres en otros hombres"- le dijo de manera confidencial -"Aun que esos hombres no existan"- dijo mirando al rubio que lo saludaba desde el manga que había terminado en el suelo

-"A mi el único hombre que me importa es Darien"- dijo ella antes de besarlo.

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que estas viñetas les hayan gustado, como a mi me gustaron al escribirlas. Espero que nos veamos pronto en otro proyecto. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
